


Secrets In The Snow

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: Chloe saves Max when she falls through the Ice.





	Secrets In The Snow

 

"This is dumb, Chloe. We're going to get in trouble" I say, following as my friend leads me through the snow-covered forest.

"Don't worry about it, Mad Max. Nobody knows we're here" Chloe replies confidently, pushing through a stand of bushes.

"Exactly! No one knows we're out here, anyways you know that we're not supposed to be out on the ice," I reply.

Chloe turns to me, grabbing me by the shoulders, "Who cares Max. We're old enough to do things ourselves".

"We're 12, Chloe... we can get in serious trouble,".

"You're 12," Chloe says, poking my chest, "I'm a teenager".

"You're only one year older than me... big deal," I say, growing a small bit annoyed.

"Awe, come on Maxironi. Don't you wanna have fun with your best friend?" Chloe says with big baby blue eyes.

God, one can get lost in those eyes... they're beautiful.

Finally, I give in to the urge of being a bit reckless and 'have fun'.

"Great! Now, the lake is just up ahead," she says, grabbing my hand as we walk up to Lake Oakley, names for the tall oak trees that line the icy shores.

"Wowsers, it's amazing" I mumble, looking out onto the frozen landscape.

"I know right. Now, get your skates on" Chloe says as she throws herself down on a snowdrift and kicks off her Uggs.

I nod and sit beside her racing to see who can get their skates on first, "Ha! I win," I say, sticking my tongue out at Chloe.

She rolls her eyes and hops up, pulling me up as well.

"So. What... I always the first out on the ice".

I smile mischievously and playfully shove Chloe aside before dashing out onto the ice, "Not today!".

I get about halfway into the middle of the lake when I realize, I don't hear Chloe behind me. I spin around and see she's still on the shoreline, her face was pale as the snow.

"I-I haven't checked the ice yet," She calls out to me.

I swallow hard, "W-what?".

"You didn't give me a chance to check if the ice is stable enough for us to skate on! That's why I always go first...".

There's a very light creak that comes from under me when I shift around. "C-Chloe... w- what do I do?" I say, trying to stay calm.

"Don't move... I'm going to go get my dad" Chloe says as she starts back into the forest.

The creak gets louder.

"D-don't just leave me alone out here," I cry, "I'm scared".

"I am too, but trust me... Dad will know what to do".

I step forward begging for her to stay, but the moment my skate hits the ice, it crumbles under my weight.

* * *

I'm instantly submerged in the frigid water, it's so sudden that I get the wind knocked out of me.

"C-Chloe!" I scream when my head resurfaces.

"Max! D-don't panic... I'm coming... I'm coming out there!" Chloe yells, taking off her coat, laying down flat on the ice and inching her way over to me.

I continue to struggle, thrashing around violently, desperate to keep my head above water. I try climbing out, but the ice is crumbling all around me. I'm shivering so much, I can barely speak. "P...please...Hurry!".

"I'm coming!" Chloe replies, quickening her pace.

My head slip under a few times and I start gagging in the cold muddy water. My legs are starting to cramp up and I'm not sure i'm even kicking anymore because I'm underwater for longer periods of time.

Finally, Chloe reaches me, "Max!" she cries, scrambling to get me out. My hands are so cold I can't hold on... I give up, too tired to continue.

Chloe starts screaming my name over and over again, "Max, Max, Max, Max!", until finally, she grabs my jacket hood. She struggles, but eventually, she manages to pull me up onto the slick ice.

I start coughing up water, taking in big gulps of air as Chloe drags me to shore.

"Max, oh god... Max, can you hear me?" Che cries, rubbing her hands over my face and through my soaked hair.

I nod and wheeze a bit, continuing to cough up water, "I-I'm okay... j-just cold. S-sorry, I'm so sorry," I start crying for no reason, "This is my fault, I-I should have waited".

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is, we just have to get you home, William," Chloe says as she removes my jacket and replaces it with her own, "Can you walk?".

I try moving my feet but I can barely feel them… Everything is numb. I swallow hard and shake my head.

"Shit… O-okay… I'm gonna try and pick you up…" She says as she… well, as she picks me up. Chloe does this with ease because I don't weigh all that much.

I instinctively wrap my arm around her neck, making sure I don't fall.

We look at each other for a moment before Chloe starts running through the forest, calling for help.

The chill wind striking my wet body as we make our home make me shiver even more.

I press myself even closer to Chloe, desperate to keep myself warm.

I start coughing again, deep painful hacks that cause her to trip, sending us both tumbling through the snow.

"Max!" Chloe screams, rolling me onto my side when I start throwing up again.

"It's going to be okay, it's okay… deep breaths okay…." she says, gripping onto my hand.

I nod and follow her instructions until, finally after a few minutes, I stop throwing up and start crying.

She looks around, realizing that her cabin home is just ahead, "DAD! DAD! H-help!".

William pokes his head outside for a moment to see what all the commotion is about, "What the… Max!?".

He disappears for a few seconds, returning with a thick wool blanket which her wraps me up in.

"Chloe, what the hell happened?" William asks as he carries me inside.

I'm still holding on to her hand like a lifeline, almost afraid to let go.

"W-we were messing around down by the lake a-and…*Sniff* M-Max fell through" Chloe replies weakly, her voice filled with guilt.

"How long was she in?".

"Not long… no more than five minutes".

William sighs with relief as he sets me on the couch by the fireplace, "Not long enough to get hypothermia. Are you okay Max?" He asks as he pulls off my skates.

I nod and continue to shiver, "I'm okay,".

Choe sits beside me, continuing to hold my ungloved hand.

"Are you hurt?" She asks with genuine concern.

"N-no… I don't think so. I'm just cold".

"Well, we'll get you warmed up in no time, okay? I'll go make some cocoa for you too… Chloe, why don't you come and help me,".

She nods and stands up, ready to follow her father. I grip her hand tightly, "Don't go," I beg, "S-Stay with me...please".

Chloe looksWilliambeseechingly.

"*Sigh* Alright… I'll be right back. In the meantime, Chloe… go find some dry clothes for Max to wear once she warms up," William says as he walks out of the room and out of sight.

"Come on," Chloe says, helping me get to my feet.

I stumble a bit, but am relieved to find that I can feel my legs and feet again.

* * *

Once we get to Chloe's room, she sits me on the edge of her bed and starts rummaging through her drawers.

"T-thank you" I mutter quietly.

She turns to me with a confused look, "What for?".

"I don't know, maybe for saving my life?".

Chloe sighs sharply and sits next to me, setting the dry clothes aside. "I was the one who put you in danger in the first place! N-None of this would have happened if I had just listened to you, Max. This is all my fault". Suddenly, Chloe starts tearing up, "*Sniff* y-you could have drowned… you almost did".

"I'm fine Chloe. You saved me, that's all that matters, Right?" I say, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You don't get it, Max. I almost lost you today… a-and that's the one thing that scares me shitless. I don't think i'd be able to handle losing you, Max".

I blush a bit, touched by her words, "I-I didn't know you felt that way, Chloe… that's kinda… vulnerable," I say knowing how tough and proud my friend is.

Chloe nods and wipes her tears on her shirt sleeve, "You mean a lot to me, Max… and I'm not sure if you know just how much that is".

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She sighs sharply and turns to me with a half smile, "I- I like you, Max… a lot".

I blush again, a warm sensation coursing through me.

Before I have a chance to say or do anything, Chloe leans forward and presses her lips against mine, holding there for a second.

"Y-you kissed me," I say in bewilderment once we pull away.

Her face goes completely red as she grabs the dry cloths, shoves them at me and runs out of the room.

I blink a few times, processing what just happened. S-she kissed me… a-and… and I liked it… Wowsers.

"Max! Cocoa's ready, come and get it" William calls a few minutes later, snapping me back into reality.

"C-coming!" I reply, gathering up the clothes Chloe left for me and changing into them even though they're two sizes too big. I'm basically swimming in them.

Anyways, I walk out of the room sniffling a bit.

Crap, I'm most likely going to get sick from all this. The fluffy socks Chloe gave me seem to be helping my feet, but my damp hair is making the back of my shirt wet which of course makes me start shivering again.

I grab the blankets and wrap myself into a tight little cocoon watching as William comes up and hands me a big mug of cocoa. A bunch of tiny little marshmallows float on the surface and a giant dollop of whipped cream sits beside it. "Thank you, William," I say, looking around and trying to see if Chloe is anywhere behind him.

As if reading my mind, William turns and calls to his daughter. She doesn't respond. "I don't know what's gotten into her, she's being so squirrely all of a sudden. Chloe, come here please".

Finally, she pokes her head out from the master bedroom. I can tell from here that she's still blushing, "Y-yeah, Dad?" she says in a high squeaky voice.

"Come here… why are you hiding?" he says, ushering her out of the room.

She hesitates for a second but, eventually, she comes forward.

"Now, you two sit down and get warmed up while I call Max's parents and tell the what happened," William says with a wink as he leaves once again.

"Chloe?" I say, setting down my cup, watching as she tries to slip away.

She stops in her tracks, "What's up?".

I gesture for her to come and sit beside me, "Can we talk?".

Chloe sighs and walks towards me, "Listen, Max. I- I wasn't thinking straight … I… I shouldn't have…".

"No," I interrupt, getting the feeling that if I don't say something now, I probably never will. I grab her hand and pull her to my side, hugging her tightly. "Never for a second think that that was a mistake, Okay… ever" I whisper quietly into her ear, "I-I like you too, Chloe… maybe… maybe a bit more than a just a friend".

Chloe giggles a bit and hugs me back, "I can't believe it only took a kiss to get you to say that. If I had known, I would have kissed you sooner, a lot sooner".

I giggle too and pull away, a cheesy grin plastered on my face, "Does your Dad know that you're…" I pause awkwardly, half afraid to say the word I'm thinking.

Chloe turns her head to the side, "Uh… everyone knows, Max. It's not a big secret or anything. Did you not know?".

I shake my head, ashamed that I didn't know that fact about my best friend. I mean, she's always been kinda flirty with me but I sorta blew it off, thinking that it was just Chloe being Chloe. I never stopped to think that she might actually be hitting on me. (okay, I admit I've said my fair share of flirty things).

Anyways, I look away, suddenly wondering what my parents might say when… if… if they find out about this.

As we sit by the fire, Chloe grabs a spare blanket and covers herself, leaning up against my shoulder. "Chloe?" I say, "What did your mom and dad say when you told them?".

"Nothing really, I mean they told me they loved me no matter what and stuff, but uh, they were pretty chill about it. Why?" she says, turning to me.

"No reason. I just hope my parents are open minded about this sorta thing,".

"Me too," Chloe mutters softly as we hold hands under the covers. I yawn a bit and rest my head against hers, "Promise me something," I whisper, "promise that we'll remain a secret…. I- I don't want anyone to know about… about 'Us',".

Chloe looks up at me and smiles.

The way I said 'Us' makes her eyes light up and my heart pounds wildly in my chest.

"Not yet anyways," I add quickly. I eventually want my mom and dad to know but not now… not for a long time.

Chloe leans up and kisses my cheek, "I Promise".

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I wrote this a hella long time ago. This is one of my very first one-shots which is why the writing quality is so shitty. Anyways, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
